Mothar
Mothar is a state of the Dorvish Federation, it is located on the islands of Dorvik. Mothar is home to the Mothin people, an off-shoot of the Trigunian people which landed on Mothar sometime around 200 BCE. Mothar has a powerful autonomy movement in the form of the Mothin Autonomy Movement which had several previous times has become popular in both state and federal politics. It's regional capital is Oststadt, literally East City, due to it's location on the coast of Mothar. Mothar is home to the fishing industry of Dorvik due to it's geographic location, the industry has provided Mothar with a booming coastal community though a relatively lacking inland community. Mothar was also home the Zsardom of Mothar one of pre-Dorvish states which competed with the mainland Lormans for power throughout Dorvik. Etymology History Mothar was first settled in the early 200s by the seafaring Mothin people. They first came into conflict with other peoples in 767 when they sent 20 ships containing 3,000 men to invade Dorvan. The invasion attempt was not successful, however, becuase The Lorman High Commander Svenson The Great had ordered troops in Vinisk harbour to use shields to direct sunlight against the Mothin ships, burning their wooden frame and drowning the troops. This incident sparked the 300 years war between the Mothin and Lorman; this however was little more than a few skirmishes and a political war. In 932 the Lorman High Commander, Gronad the Bear was poisoned by his wife, Annabelle of Vinisk. It turned out that Annabelle of Vinisk was actually Annabelle of Mothar, a spy sent to kill the Lorman leader. She was subsequently beheaded. Annabelle is now referred to in Dorvan as Annabelle the Betrayer, but she is seen as a hero by many in Mothar. The 300 years war ended in 1063, when Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave met with Mothin Grand Emperor Rankin VI on a boat in the Neptune Straits. They signed the Neptune accord, which suspended hostilities between the two tribes. However, when Grand Emporer Rankin VI offered Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave his daughter Annabelle II's hand in marriage, he was promptly met with a swift blow to the head which knocked him over board killing him. Edwin was then slain by Duke Trilby of North Mothar and so began the War of Revenge, as it is known in Mothar. This war ended in 1389 with the Dorvan High Commander Selkath the Unifier marrying Grand Princess Lydia of Mothar. Although Mothar was not infected by the 2360-61 Bird Flu outbreak, three people died and seven were injured in a skirmish with the military over supplies. Geography ]] Mothar is an island in the north of Dorvik. Due to its location at the crossroads of both cold currents from the north and warm currents from the direction of Dorvan, it tends to be very foggy. These currents also create huge banks of fish like tuna and trout. The centre is very rugged, with many peat bogs. There is one major city in Mothar, Dargun, located on the southern coast. There are several towns and villages along the coasts, like Kananuvu, Lissenfield, Oststadt and Copper. The interior is nearly uninhabited, except for a few tiny villages like Loddon (whose name means "Muddy Stream"). Most of the interior is covered by the Broad Park, the largest park in Dorvik. Politics Mothin politics is centered around the government of Mothar which is led by the Minister-President of the State of Mothar, who wields the most authority in the state. The regional legislature the Mothar State Assembly is led by the Chairman, who is appointed by a simple majority vote of all parties involved in the legislature. Administrative divisions *Dargun *Trelin *Lissenfield *Oststadt, Hauptstadt der ASM Demographics The origins of the Mothin people is a source of much controversy. Dorvish scientist have connected them to the Rodshya-speaking people of Trigunia who developed their dialect of the language upon arrival on Mothar. This seems to be the most prevalent theory and the most plausible. Some have stated that the Mothin people are descendants from the Kalopians who were exiled from Kalopia thousands of years ago while others state they are related to the Deltarian people. The Trigunian theory seems to be the most likely and commonly accepted, thou recently scientist have made several comparisons with the Kalopian people which lends credibility to a mix of Trigunian-Kalopian blood. Economy Mothar provides Dorvik (and, to some extent, Kirlawa) with its fish, and much of the economy is based on fishing. There is an international airport in Dargun, which is the primary link between Dorvik and the nations of Dovani; another important Dovani link is the Volekiv Heliport outside Kananuvu. Kananuvu is also home to the Kananuvu Bridge, the longest bridge in Dorvik when it was built (it has since been surpassed by the Kordusia Bay Bridge), and to the Minamikai mall, the longest strip mall in Dorvik. Ost is a major base for Dorvik's Science sector, led by Humphry Curtz, who discovered the Curtz Hydrogen Series, a system of infraspectrophotoradiometry. Ost College named its Curtz School of Science after him. Culture Folk art is by far the most common form of visual art in Mothar. Small carved creatures made of wood were originally worn as Druid amulets, but are now used for aesthetic purposes. Many artists create small objects as a side-job or hobby, and may sell these in street markets in Dargun from whence they are exported. Spoken war and love poetry were a common form of art in Mothar, but was lost with the vanishing of their language. Although not a major source of music or song, Mothar is the home to KEV, Dorvik's most popular DJ. Kananuvu is home to the Kirim sisters: Joan is a famous Lormann-language actress known for popularizing TV Soap Operas in Lormann, and Makira is an important academic who has written several books of political theory, including Cruelty and Silence, a famous critique of the Dorvish left. Cuisine normally consists of fish with a carbohydrate and a vegetable. Apple cider is a common beverage. Category:Regions of Dorvik